A Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Songfic über Erik und Christine


Disclaimer: Der Song ist von Tanz der Vampire, die Figuren von Phantom der Oper

**A Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

„_Sei bereit..."_

Christine:

_Manchmal in der Nacht  
Fühl' ich mich einsam und traurig,  
Doch ich weiß nicht was mir fehlt...  
_

Christine lag in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters war nichts mehr so wie es war. Sie lebte jetzt in der Oper und obwohl Madame Giry immer nett zu ihr war, fühlte sie sich furchtbar alleine. Am schlimmsten war es nachts, wenn sie in die Dunkelheit starrte und nicht schlafen konnte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr immer vorgespielt und für sie gesungen, wenn sie wach lag oder sich einsam fühlte...

"_Sei bereit..."_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Hab ich fantastische Träume,  
Aber wenn ich aufwach' quält mich die Angst...  
_

In ihren Träumen war sie nicht allein. In ihren Träumen war sie umgeben von wunderbarer Musik. In ihren Träumen war ihr Vater bei ihr.

"_Sei bereit..."  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Lieg' ich in Dunklen und warte,  
Doch worauf ich warte ist mir nicht klar...  
_

Christine wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht zurück kommen würde, und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu warten. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, auf was sie wartete.

"_Sei bereit..."  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Spür' ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung  
Einer dunklen Gefahr...  
_

Als Christine das letzte Mal beim Grab ihres Vaters war, hatte sie eine dunkle Gestalt in den Schatten gesehen, doch als sie näher nachschauen wollte, war niemand da. Sie hatte überall gesucht, aber niemanden finden können.

Erik:

_Sei bereit Sternkind...  
_

Christine:_  
Ich hör' eine Stimme die mich ruft... _

Der Engel der Musik sang zu Christine in ihrer Einsamkeit. Er sang mit einer geheimnisvollen und wunderschönen Stimme. Er sang nur für sie.

Erik:

Sei bereit Sternkind...

Christine:  
_Ich kann eine Stimme hörn... _

Der Engel der Musik half ihr, ihre Stimme zu verbessern. Er war ein konstanter Begleiter und ein Freund der immer für sie da war. Christine fürchtete nun die Nacht und die Dunkelheit nicht mehr, denn er war immer da und sie wusste, er würde es nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschehen würde. Und wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, sang er sie mit seiner unvergleichlichen Stimme in den Schlaf.

"Sei bereit..."

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht _

_Fühl' ich die Macht eines Zaubers_

_Der mich unsichtbar berührt... _

Seine Stimme verzauberte Christine. Sie war ganz in seinem Bann. Unter seiner Anleitung wurde sie selbstsicherer und auch viel besser und bald würde sie auf der Bühne stehen, das hatte er ihr versprochen.

"_Sei bereit..."  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht _

_Bin ich so hilflos und wünsch mir, _

_Es käm' einer der mich führt und beschützt... _

Es war so weit: Christine stand alleine auf der Bühne und sang. Sie war zwar etwas unsicher, aber sie sang nur für ihn – für den Engel der Musik.

Doch dann tauchte plötzlich Raoul auf, ein Freund aus Kindertagen. Er brachte alles durcheinander!

"_Sei bereit..."  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten,  
Ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei... _

Christine war allein in ihrer Garderobe. Zum ersten Mal seit dem ihr Engel zu ihr gekommen war, war sie wieder ganz allein. Und schuld daran war nur Raoul. Warum konnte er sie denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Engel.

"_Sei bereit"  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Möcht' ich Verbot'nes erleben  
Und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei!  
_

Christine wollte, dass der Engel der Musik wieder zu ihr sang. Alles andere war ihr egal. Raoul war zwar nett, aber sie hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Der Engel dagegen war immer für sie da gewesen, die ganze Zeit. Wieso schwieg er jetzt?

Erik:

Sei bereit Sternkind...

Christine:_  
Ich hör' eine Stimme die mich ruft...  
_

„Engel!" rief Christine erfreut aus. Er war zu ihr zurückgekommen! Er sang wieder zu ihr!

Erik:

_Sei bereit Sternkind...  
_

Christine:_  
Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht die mich sucht... _

Seine Stimme kam von hinter dem großen Spiegel in ihrer Garderobe. Seltsam, sonst hatte sie das doch nie genau bestimmen können?

Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, wollte, dass er ihr verzieh. Und er verzieh ihr.

„Sie in den Spiegel..." flüsterte er ihr zu.

Christine konnte eine dunkle Gestallt in den Glas sehen, die immer genauer zu erkennen war. Schließlich stand er vor ihr: ganz in schwarz mit einem weiten Umhang und einer weißen Maske die sein Gesicht bedeckte. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und rief sie zu sich:

Erik:

_Sich verliern heißt sich befrein,  
Du wirst dich in mir erkennen!  
Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein,  
Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen!  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein! _

Christine zögerte nicht im geringsten. Sie ging auf ihn zu und ergriff seine kühle Hand. Er führte sie durch einen langen Gang der von Fackeln erleuchtet war.

Erik:

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit! _

_Ich hüll' dich ein in meinen Schatten  
Und trag dich weit!_

Er führte sie über den unterirdischen See zu seinem Haus unter der Oper. Es war wunderschön, überall waren Kerzen und tauchten den Raum in romantisches warmes Licht. Erik führte sie zu einer eleganten Couch.

Erik:

_Du bist das Wunder  
Das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt!_

Christine:

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit  
Das einen Funken ersehnt! _

Er sang so gefühlvoll zu ihr. Christine konnte und wollte ihm nicht länger wiederstehen. Sie ergriff Eriks Hand und stand langsam auf.

Christine:_  
Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! _

Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und seine Lippen berührten sanft die ihren.

Christine:_  
Ich hab' mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verliern _

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand..._

Erik führte sie zu einem Vorhang hinter dem sich eine Puppe mit einem wunderschönen weißen Brautkleid befand. Christine blickte ihren Engel fragend und erstaunt an.

„Das ist für dich, mein Engel," haucht er ihr ins Ohr.

Christine :

_Totale Finsternis…  
__Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land!  
Einmal dachte ich bricht Liebe den Bann,  
Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt  
Totale Finsternis...  
Ich falle und nichts was mich hält! _

Sie wusste nicht, was sie von alle dem halten sollte. Verunsichert drehte sich Christine zu Erik um. Er sah sie nur mit seinen unglaublichen braunen Augen an. Ihre Knie wurden ganz weich und ihr wurde ganz warm. Erik hob langsam seine Hand und strich ihr sachte über die Wange. Dann lies er seine Hand abrupt fallen und ging zu dem Flügel hinüber.

Nach kurzer Zeit folgte Christine ihm. Die Neugier hatte sie gepackt und sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie ihrer Hand zu die sich Eriks Gesicht näherte. Bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, hatte sie die Maske heruntergenommen.

"_Sei bereit..."  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Denk ich, ich sollte lieber fliehn vor dir  
Solang ich es noch kann...  
_

Sein Gesicht war furchtbar verzerrt und entstellt. Christine schnürte es die Kehle zu als sie ihn sprachlos anstarrte. Ein Monster!

Verärgert sprang Erik auf und riss ihr die Maske aus der Hand. Blitzschnell legte er sie wieder an, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er konnte es in ihren Augen lesen. Er hatte sie verloren.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort brachte er sie wieder nach oben in ihre Garderobe. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als ob es zerreißen würde. Sie wich zurück als er nach ihr griff.

Als er sich die Maske wieder aufsetzte, und nach ihr griff, wich Christine leicht zurück. Er wirkte so wütend! Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Der Spiegel schloss sich hinter ihr und sie war allein. Der Engel der Musik war verschwunden und es war alleine ihre Schuld. Wieso hatte sie nur so neugierig sein müssen? Christine warf sich auf ihr Bett und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen und nun stand sie auf der Bühne – zusammen mit Erik. Sie führten sein Stück auf: Don Juan Triumphant. Er sah einfach umwerfend aus in der engen schwarzen Hose und mit dem weiten weißen Hemd. Sein Gesicht wurde von einer diesmal schwarzen Maske verdeckt, doch Christine fürchtete sich längst nicht mehr vor dem was unter der Maske lag.

"_Sei bereit…"  
_

Christine:_  
Doch rufst du dann nach mir,  
Bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen,  
Selbst zur Hölle würd' ich fahren mit dir!  
_

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin während er sang. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ohne zu zögern ihre Hand in die ihre. Sie versuchte ihn noch zu warnen, versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass Raoul vorhatte ihn zu stellen. Doch da ertönten schon die Rufe aus dem Publikum.

„Jetzt!"

„Ergreift ihn!"

Doch Erik war schneller. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hieb er ein Seil durch und lies den Kerzenleuchter abstürzen während er mit mir durch eine Falltür verschwand. Unter der Bühne angekommen, führte er Christine so schnell es ging durch verschlungene Gänge zu seinem Haus am unterirdischen See.

"_Sei bereit…"  
_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Gäb' ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick  
In dem ich ganz dir gehör…  
_

Christine drehte sich zu Erik um.

„Ich liebe dich Christine," flüsterte er gequält.

Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Erik zog einen Ring aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn ihr hin. Er sagte nichts, doch seine flehenden Augen sagten ihr alles. Christine sah ihm kurz in die Augen und lächelte dann. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Zögernd beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter und sie hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Christine schmolz in Eriks Armen dahin.

"_Sei bereit…"_

Christine:_  
Manchmal in der Nacht  
Möcht' ich so sein wie du dich haben will  
Und wenn ich mich selber zerstör…  
_

Doch plötzlich wurde ihre Idylle durch Raoul gestört, der plötzlich auftauchte.

„Christine! Keine Angst, ich werde dich retten!" rief er außer Atem und stürzte sich auf Erik.

Aber das Phantom war schneller und Raoul wurde durch eine Schlinge um seinen Hals zurückgehalten.

Erik:

_Sei bereit Sternkind...  
_

Christine:_  
Ich hör' eine Stimme die mich ruft... _

Entsetzt starrte Christine auf das Schauspiel das sich ihr bot: Raoul gefangen durch Eriks Lasso.

Das Phantom wandte sich nun an sie:

„Du musst dich entscheiden, Christine: Komm mit mir und dein kleiner Geliebter wird leben, doch wenn du dich weigerst, wird er sterben!"

Erschrocken schaute sie zu Erik. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen! Außerdem war Raoul doch gar nicht ihr Geliebter! Doch als sie Erik in die Augen sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass es ihm Ernst war. Aber sie sah noch etwas anderes: Verzweiflung, seine unendliche Liebe zu ihr und die panische Angst sie zu verlieren.

Erik:_  
Sei bereit Sternkind…  
_

Christine:_  
Ich spür' eine Sehnsucht die mich sucht…  
_

„Entscheide dich!" rief Erik.

Doch sie hatte sich bereits entschieden. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Raoul ging sie mit sicherem Schritt auf Erik zu. Ohne die geringste Furcht sah sie ihm in die Augen und erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen.

Erik und Christine:_  
Sich verliern heißt sich befrein,  
Du wirst dich in mir erkennen!  
Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein,  
Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen!  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!  
Zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit! _

_Ich/du hüll/hüllst dich/mich ein in meinen/deinen Schatten  
Und trag/trägst dich/mich weit! _

Das Phantom war so erstaunt, dass er den Kuss zuerst gar nicht erwiderte. Doch dann zog er Christine zu einem stürmischen Kuss in seine Arme.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. Erik lies Raoul frei und wandte sich dann an Christine.

„Geh. Geh mit ihm und werde glücklich." Mit gesenktem Kopf wandte er sich ab.

„Aber…" Christine sah ihn erstaunt an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Geht!" rief Erik gequält und auf einmal verstand Christine: Er dachte, sie habe ihn nur geküsst um Raoul zu retten, er dachte doch tatsächlich, dass sie Raoul liebte und nur Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Raoul ergriff Christines Hand und wollte sie mit sich führen, doch sie entwand sich seinem Griff.

„Geh, Raoul. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Aber wenn du auch nur das Geringste für mich empfindest, dann geh jetzt bitte."

„Aber…"

Doch nach einem Blick in ihre Augen wandte sich der junge Mann ab und ging. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Christine ihn nicht liebte.

Erstaunt drehte sich Erik zu der jungen Frau um. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Raoul verschwand.

„Aber…"

Lächelnd ging Christine auf ihn zu.

„Ich lieb dich Erik."

Erik:

_Du bist das Wunder  
das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt!  
_

Christine:

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit  
Das einen Funken ersehnt! _

‚Ich liebe dich Erik' diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Ungläubig sah er sie an. Konnte es wirklich sein? Doch da war keine Lüge, keinerlei Zweifel in ihren sanften Augen, nur Liebe.

Erik und Christine:

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! _

Glücklich schloss Erik seinen Engel in die Arme. Er hielt sie fest und wollte sie gar nicht mehr loslassen, aus Angst, dass sie wieder verschwinden würde.

Als er sie endlich wieder freigab, lächelte Christine ihn überglücklich an.

„Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein Erik," flüsterte sie lächelnd.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Christine:

_Ich hab' mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verliern _

_Jetzt verlier' ich fast den Verstand..._

„Kannst du es ertragen, ein Leben lang DAS zu sehen?" fragte Erik sie verbittert und nahm seine Maske ab.

Doch sein Gesicht erschreckte sie nicht mehr. Immer noch lächelnd hob Christine ihre Hand und strich ihm zärtlich über sein verunstaltetes Gesicht.

„Dein Gesicht ängstigt mich nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich," sagte sie mit fester Stimme und küsste ihn auf die entstellte Wange.

Erik und Christine:_  
Totale Finsternis…  
Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land! _

Erleichtert lies Erik seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn sinken und strich ihr sachte über die Haare. Er hatte immer noch Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn wieder verlassen würde, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich liebte. Doch nun, da sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, es sogar angefasst hatte und sie immer hier war, wagte er endlich zu hoffen.

Christine:

_Einmal dachte ich bricht Liebe den Bann... _

Erik:_  
Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt!  
_

Nichts würde mehr so sein wie es war. Aber das war alles egal. Sie waren zusammen und nur das zählte.

Erik und Christine:

_Totale Finsternis...  
__Wir fallen und nichts was uns hält! _

Totale Finsternis...

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land!_

Zärtlich küsste Erik Christine und zog sie in seine starken Arme. Nun würde auch er endlich nicht mehr alleine sein. Nie wieder.

---

_If light were dark_

_And dark were light _

_The moon a black hole _

_In the blaze of the night_

_A raven's wing _

_As bright _

_As thin _

_Then you my love _

_Would be darker _

_Than a SIN._


End file.
